Keeper of the Stars
by sparklingdmnd
Summary: Sarah has five minutes left to defeat the Goblin King. Will she say the words that will free her or ask the question that will complete her? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first Labyrinth story and I am so excited! I hope you will enjoy and leave me reviews! As always, I do not own any of these characters, only the ideas in which I use said characters. Please read and review!

**Keeper of the Stars  
>Prologue<strong>

Sarah clenched her fists as she glanced anxiously about; trying her hardest to remember the words that always escaped her. Oh that damned line! Why was it so hard for her to remember?

She stood in an odd, empty place deep inside the Goblin King's castle beyond the city. She had stupidly, selfishly wished her baby brother away and had faced the feared labyrinth in order to win him back. She was exhausted from the near thirteen hour quest and had but minutes to remember the infernal words that would free herself and Toby from the King's grasp.

So here Sarah stood, vacantly searching for the words as the infamous Goblin King stood before her. He held one of his crystal globes in his gloved palm, extending it towards her. He had just told her in that sensual voice of his that he could and would give her anything she ever dreamed of.

Sarah felt foolish being tempted by the King. He has been her greatest dream since she had been a little girl and here she was about to banish him. How could she do this? How could she not? Oh what were those damned words? She knew Jareth was simply toying with her to keep her brother and make him one of his own. He cared nothing about her. Her mind flickered to various encounters with the King during her short time in the Underground. Their first meeting, the peach, the ball, the way they had danced, the way he had looked her with those mismatched eyes…no! He didn't care. He only wanted to win. That was all. That was it.

"Sarah."

She glanced up at the sound of her name. Jareth stood there waiting, watching, and looking dangerous but so very tempting.

"Sarah," he repeated, "I do not ask for much. Much less than anyone else I have encountered. Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." He finished softly.

At that very moment, she remembered the words…but could she say them? Did she want to? They lingered just there upon her lips, on the tip of her tongue. Her heart skipped as she looked as his commanding, yet pleading expression. Sarah breathed heavily as she contemplated her move. She glanced frantically at the clock behind him. Only five minutes left to decide. It was now or never.

She was about to say to hell with her childish crush and say the line that would free her from him forever, but her chest grew tight at the thought. She took a deep breath as she remembered something her mother had told her when she was small.

'Sarah, your dreams are always within your reach – no matter how great or small, if you are willing to take the steps to achieve them. You cannot do something you have never done, if you do not go somewhere you have never been.'

At that moment, she decided. Her mother's memory and advice was all she had left and she would do her best to use those cherished moments of wisdom and do with them what she could. It may be risky, she may get hurt, but she'd try.

"Prove it to me." She said softly.

Jareth narrowed his eyebrows, they furrowed together in an intrigued line.

"I beg your pardon?" He answered.

Sarah swallowed hard and licked her chapped lips. "Prove to me that what you say is true; that this isn't a game to you. Prove it to me and I will be yours." She replied her voice shaky but true.

Jareth considered her for a moment, intrigue and curiosity visible on his face. He smirked as he thought about his answer.

"How do I prove it to you?" He asked simply, and she could tell that even though he had asked the question, he still had a kingly air that let her know he did not have to prove anything to her.

Sarah looked at the floor for a moment, having not really known what to say should he have actually considered it. She felt foolish for her solution but looked up none the less.

"Come back to Aboveground with me." She replied. She glanced at the clock. Three minutes.

Jareth stared blankly at her, and she was afraid he would tell her that she was not worth such a quest. She honestly expected him to. Two minutes.

"And what shall I do in Aboveground to prove to you that this is not a game to me?" He asked darkly.

Sarah's heart grew frantic. Only two minutes left!

"You can court me like a normal girl." She said, feeling rather silly for saying what she thought out loud.

Silence. One minute. Jareth stared at her for what felt like an eternity. Sarah was terrified that he would never answer her and that she would be stuck there for all time. She should have said the words. This was stupid. She opened her mouth to half-heartedly say the words that would defeat him when he tossed the globe in his palm up the air and all went dark.

TBC

Just a short prologue with much longer chapters promised if you all wish for me to continue! Thank you for reading!


	2. Duped

A/N: Thank you very much for all the wonderful, positive reviews and the story alerts I received! I do appreciate it! Without further ado, here is the next chapter as promised**. I must say, for the saving of raised eyebrows that my Sarah is around the age of seventeen and not fifteen. Amazing how two years can make all the difference! **Note that I don't own ANY of these characters, just what I choose to do with them. There, I said it.

**Chapter 1: Duped**

Sarah tried to hide the sheer disappointment she felt as she celebrated her defeat and escape of the Goblin King and his Labyrinth with her new friends. Small goblins danced around her bedroom in party hats and throwing streamers around. One little goblin, with an arm longer than the other, took great delight in jumping up and down on her twin size bed. She was very happy that she still had her new underground friends upon returning, but she couldn't help the pain that nagged at her heart and made her stomach feel sick that the Goblin King had not accepted her counter offer. The very idea that she had asked him to court her must have been so laughable and ridiculous that he abandoned his plans all together.

Sarah cringed with mortification as she imagined his uncontained laughter after he had sent her away. Why would he, the Goblin King, want anything to do with a clumsy, inexperienced teenager like herself? And why pray tell had she even asked him? He was a strong, powerful man with the world at his very fingertips. Why would he possibly want anything to do with her? How could she even for a second imagined that he could have?

A voice prodded at her brooding thoughts, and she could swear she almost heard him purr the line in which he told her he would be her slave. She remembered how genuine he looked in that moment, those mismatched eyes of his bearing into hers. She almost believed him. Almost.

She scoffed at the memory. Her cheeks flushed at the thought that she had believed it. Please. He probably wanted her to be his servant for all time so he had an eternity to make her miserable and mock her for her fool emotions. But there was still that look of desperation on his face that unnerved her. Perhaps another well-rehearsed ploy to keep her in the Underground? She shook her head in an attempt to get the whole situation off of her mind and took a sip of the sweet concoction the goblins had provided her with.

How could she have been so stupid? He was evil wasn't he? She was the hero of this tale and she was supposed to overthrow the evil being at the end of the story. But did the evil being have to be so mesmerizing? He was like a dream…ugh!

'Stop Sarah.' She mentally scolded.

"Sawah? Sawah okay?"

Sarah looked up from her thoughts to find Ludo looking down at her, a questioning look on his large face. At least she thought it was questioning. Sarah smiled.

"Yes Ludo, just a little tired from today I suppose." She said which wasn't really a lie.

Sir Didymus patted her hand and motioned for Ambrosias to come to his side.

"The fair lady needs to replenish her strength! Thou hast fought valiantly this day. Come now, all of you. Out! Out I say!"

Sarah smiled as Didymus began to bark orders. She was very thankful for the spell that had been placed on the room to keep it sound proof. She had been worried before Hoggle had reassured her. Groans went up from the goblins as they bid farewell to their hostess and disappeared leaving thin streams of smoke behind. Sarah was grateful for the party to end, she would very much like some time to herself to think. Didymus made a low bow and kissed Sarah's knuckles. She giggled as his whiskers tickled her fingers.

"Farewell brave maiden! Till thee callest on me again!" He said, smiling and disappearing, Ambrosias barking his farewell.

"Miss Sawah. Miss you." Ludo said, engulfing her in a furry hug. Sarah smiled lightly as she buried her face into his soft fur.

"I'll miss you too Ludo." She murmured as he withdrew from her and gave her a small, if anything Ludo did was small, wave and disappeared with the others.

Sarah smiled as she turned to see Hoggle standing there with his small arms crossed over his chest.

"Now don't go 'spectin me to hug ya or any a that nonsense. " He said in his usual grouchy way.

Sarah shook her head and wrapped her arms around her new friend.

"Goodbye Hoggle. Thank you for everything. I will never forget it. I will call on you soon." Sarah whispered.

Hoggle was hesitant but she smiled as his little arms hugged her back.

"Okay okay don't get all mushy on me. I gots to be goin. See you Sarah." He muttered quickly, flustered by the display and willed himself to disappear with the others.

Finally alone, Sarah slumped back onto her bed and looked at the ceiling, finally allowing her disappointment to start to run its course.

How could she have been so naive to think that he, the Goblin King, would find an offer such as hers to be appealing? He was a king! God knows he could have whoever he wanted whenever he wished. She slid her hands over her face, feeling her cheeks grow hot in mortification that she had actually voiced such a thing out loud to the mysterious man. How juvenile he must have thought her offer to be.

"Why would he ever want someone like me?" She asked the ceiling.

Feeling defeated emotionally and physically drained, Sarah took off the paper crown she wore from the party and placed it on her nightstand. She toed off her shoes and slid beneath the covers, too tired and too depressed to bother changing into her nightclothes. She turned off the light and huddled beneath her covers as the darkness encompassed her bedroom. She was grateful that it was beginning to storm again. It matched her mood.

Hugging her pillow to her like the teddy bears she used to sleep with, Sarah allowed a single tear to slip, unbidden, down her cheek. The last thing she remembered before sleep saved her, was repeating his last line to her in her head over and over like a mantra.

'Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.'

* * *

><p>The Goblin King watched with a tug at his normally cold heart as the tear slipped down Sarah Williams' cheek. He disposed of the crystal he had been watching her through and glanced out into the stormy night. He did not want to see tears fall down from those strong, beautiful eyes. He silently wished one of his many magical attributes was mind reading so he could see what had troubled the poor girl so.<p>

Approaching the window of his new home, he placed his gloved fingers against the window pane, mismatched eyes staring out into the darkness. He would have never dreamed that the champion of his Labyrinth would have made such a counter offer to the one he had given her. He had to admit that it had surprised him, and intrigued him. It unnerved him, the way he felt drawn to this slip of a girl, this Sarah, and he found himself accepting her offer with intrigue.

He turned and placed his back against the closed window, taking in his surroundings. Yes, yes this would do nicely. Reaching beside him, he picked up the goblet of wine he had recently poured and brought it to his lips, thoughtful as he took a sip.

Humans were strange, delicate creatures. He would have to take care to remember this while in this world, Sarah's strange Aboveground. Magic was but a myth and fictional ideal to them, he would need to calculate this into his plan. Sarah would not be surprised by his magic, but no doubt others here would take notice. He would be careful.

He smiled to himself as he swirled the wine in his goblet, staring into the fire in the impressive fireplace.

"So Sarah Williams, now I traverse into your strange kingdom."

* * *

><p>"Sarah, what's the matter with you today?"<p>

Sarah was shook out of her internal monologue at the sound of Karen's voice. Her stepmother stood there wiping her hands on a dish towel, staring at her with an inquisitive look on her face.

"I, I'm sorry. I seem to have a lot on my mind today. What were you saying?" She asked quietly, placing her hands back down in the dishwater before her. She picked up a plate from the breakfast dishes and began to wash it.

Karen regarded her stepdaughter with a questioning look in her eyes. Sarah had woken up a new person this morning. She had not spoken to her with ire as she usually did, actually saying 'thank you' for the breakfast and then rising to clear the table. It was unlike Sarah, and she honestly wondered if something was wrong.

"You seem very preoccupied this morning, is everything all right?" Karen found herself asking.

Sarah forced a small smile as she rinsed the plate off in the opposite sink.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. That's all. I'm sorry for worrying you." She replied softly.

She was preoccupied of course, still reeling from her adventure in the Labyrinth and the Goblin King's obvious refusal of her. Not that she could say any of that. Karen would think she had lost her mind. She had made up her mind when she had tucked Toby safely in with Lancelot the night before that she would try her best not to be so disrespectful and shrill to her step mother. It wasn't like Karen had asked to have Sarah in her life either. They could try and be civil.

Karen regarded her with questioning eyes, wondering what had caused this change but not daring to cause things to go back to the way they were yesterday.

"Thank you for helping to clean up, but I think I can finish up here. Why don't you go to the park, I know how much you like to go." Karen offered, taking the dishes from the rinse sink.

"I don't really want to today, thank you." Sarah said quietly. It reminded her too much of him. How many times had she gone to the park and rehearsed the play in which he starred? She just didn't want to. She didn't think she would ever again.

Karen looked at Sarah with genuine concern in her eyes. Sarah loved the park. She loved to go in her costumes and pretend to be someone else. She would not push the subject though, not with the eggshells she felt as though she was treading upon.

"Well, would you like to run a little errand for me then?" She offered.

Sarah would have normally been annoyed to have to do something for Karen, but she felt herself wanting something to do. Besides, she had asked her politely.

"Sure. What do you need?" She asked, drying her hands on the towel Karen had discarded.

"Will you take that basket on the table down the street for me? We have a new neighbor that moved into the old Andrews' house and I baked some cookies to welcome them. Would you mind?" She asked.

Sarah nodded her head, walking to the table and picking up the small basket. She didn't see a moving truck there recently. That house had been vacant for several years. She shrugged it off and made to leave.

"I'll be back in a bit." Sarah called as she left the kitchen.

Karen shook her head as she proceeded to finish the dishes. She didn't dare ask what had caused the change in Sarah's attitude, but she was grateful for it.

* * *

><p>Sarah sighed to herself as she walked down the sidewalk to the old Andrews' house. She knew she needed to stop doing this to herself; it wasn't going to change anything. She needed to face the facts that she had been milling over and find some way to buck up and get over it. She sighed and shook her head.<p>

How did one start to get over something that would happen only in dreams?

Sarah gripped the basket in her hand more tightly as she neared the old Andrews' house. She had always thought fondly of the vacant house with its beautiful crepe myrtles and dogwoods blooming in the front yard. She had often thought about taking a book and going out to read beneath them, if only Karen wouldn't catch her.

As she came to the front path leading up to the front porch, something caught her eye in the grass. Stopping, she narrowed her eyes to inspect that which had gained her attention. Her eyes grew wide and she blinked when she saw that it was a clear globe, one identical to the ones that the Goblin King used to perform his magic. She felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest as she looked at it.

'It couldn't be, I'm just imagining things.' She thought to herself. She tore her eyes away from the object and began to make her way up the cobblestone path. 'I'm letting my mind play tricks on me. This really isn't fair.' She groaned in her mind. Sarah couldn't help but glance out of the corner of her eye to see that the object was still there.

Stopping again in the path, she turned to look at it. She frowned. 'Enough brain. This isn't funny anymore. Stop doing this!' She thought angrily. All thought escaped her as the crystal began to roll on its own accord, sliding down the grass towards the backyard. She gaped at the free moving crystal as it paused its descent into the back yard as though it was waiting for her to follow.

"Okay Sarah, relax. He told you before, it was just a crystal. What's the harm?" She asked allowed, willing her feet to step off of the path and into the springy grass where the crystal lay in wait. To her surprise and excited delight, the crystal began to roll again as soon as she set foot into the grass.

She cautiously followed the rolling gem down the side yard, her heart pounding with every step she took. As it rounded the corner of the old house she took a deep breath, apprehensive and nervous as to what she may find there. Sarah turned the corner, surprised when the crystal rolled through the open fence into a rose garden.

"Funny, this gate has never been open." She whispered to herself, following behind the crystal.

The rose garden was beautiful, with knock out roses, large vines curling up an arbor along the path and bright blooms sprouting along the white wood. The crystal continued its trek along the path and disappeared around a large rosebush. Sarah bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't be walking into her new neighbor's backyard without permission but she couldn't help herself. She had to know what that crystal was doing here.

'What if I get caught back here?' She thought to herself. She couldn't imagine the tongue lashing she would receive if the new neighbor told Karen that he had caught her poking around in his rose garden. 'But what if that crystal is taking me somewhere and I don't follow? I may never know!' She reasoned. Decision made, Sarah took a deep breath and rounded the enormous rose bush. She stopped dead in her tracks, mouth sufficiently conveying her startled nerves as it gaped open at what she saw.

The crystal had rolled to a stop at the base of a dark booted foot. The black polished boots continued up to grey trouser incased thighs, a black vest over a taut torso, white poet's shirt, and glimmering mismatched eyes.

Sarah's heart stopped when she took in the visage of the Goblin King, standing in the midst of the largest rose garden she had ever seen.

His lips quirked into a smile at her startled appearance. He stooped down and picked up the crystal from the ground, swirling it around in his gloved palms.

"We meet again, my dearest Sarah."

* * *

><p>Oh to find the Goblin King smirking at you in a rose garden. Bet he would look scrumptious. But I digress. ::sigh:: Thanks for reading! Next chapter soon! Much love to those that reviewed the first chapter!<p>

**Kaidere – **I hope you liked that I continued. =) Thank you for the encouragement!

**PhyscoBtch – **Aww I'm glad you already like it so much! Thank you!

**Bloodfairy9788 – **I hope you enjoy the update! Thanks.

**Vampluvr'96 – **I'm glad you like the direction I'm going where Sarah actually uses her brain and realizes what he's telling her! Thank you!

**Mari Strange. – **I'm really glad that the direction I'm taking is logical. I was sincerely hoping it didn't sound hokey. Thanks dear!

**Glittering Angel – **You knew Jareth had to respond to a challenge like that, it's Jareth! LOL. Thanks for the compliment on my writing style. Thanks for reading!

**13hellkaat – **Yay you think it's cute! Here's more chapters for you! Thanks so much!

**Abbykat0529 – **Thank you sisturrr. GO WATCH IT AGAIN SO YOU CAN HELP MEH. Loves you.

**Ladalum1167 – **I know I know I won't forget Loyalty and Love and POTCH. Anubis and Erik would get waaay jealous. :P Thanks Willis.


	3. Surprises

A/N: Yes, I'm still alive I promise. I really fail at this whole updating in a timely manner thing. I'm still trying! Ever since my Daddy passed away several months ago I've been a bit preoccupied. I am still here though and if it takes me a while in between updates just please bear with me! I appreciate all of your comments! Thank you!

Chapter 2: Surprises

Dumbstruck. That's what she was. Completely and utterly dumbstruck. Sarah knew she must have looked like a complete fool standing there in the presence of his Majesty holding a basket and her mouth hung open but she could not form coherent thought enough to close it. He was actually here, and now she had no earthly idea what to do now that he was.

A slow smile spread across Jareth's face as he witnessed the complete surprise dawn on the young girl's face. He artfully slid the crystal globe between his gloved hands, never taking his eyes off of her. She was beautiful, her dark brown hair down around her shoulders, free of the clasps that had held it up the day prior. Her bright green eyes wide in disbelief. His eyes curiously surveyed her strange attire, dark blue pants of an unknown material and fitted shirt. She wore garments that were deemed as scandalous in the underground but he could not help but appreciate them.

"I am pleased that you managed to find me so quickly." he said in his cool voice.

Sarah swallowed hard, willing her dry mouth to form words so that she did not look like a total moron.

"Goblin King, I'm surprised to see you." she managed, and she was.

Jareth honored her with a rare true smile, flashing his pointed teeth."Well you did request my presence, Precious. Or did you change your mind?"

"No!" she answered a little too quickly, but attempted to recover at the sly look she was rewarded with.

"I mean, I had thought you had changed your mind when you didn't say anything...you know, yesterday…" she trailed off suddenly very interested in the basket she was holding.

Cool leather suddenly caressed her chin and lifted it up. She was surprised to find him so close to her; she hadn't even heard him move. That same sly smile was still on his handsome and foreign face, and she suddenly wished he wasn't standing so close. 'Dear God he can probably hear my pulse.'

"Trust me Precious. I have anything but changed my mind." he said softly.

Sarah blushed and was thankful when he withdrew his hand from her skin. He straightened and eyed the basket she still held onto.

"What is that you have there?" he asked.

"Well, my stepmother kind of sent this for our new neighbor. Stupid, I know." she said.

He smiled and took the basket from her grasp and sifted a gloved hand through the contents.

"How kind. I do appreciate the gesture."

"Wha, wait. You live here?" she asked in disbelief. She was surprised but slightly relieved that he hadn't bogged the new owners just so he could commandeer their backyard – she would not put that past him after all. He withdrew a cookie from the basket and looked at it as though it was the strangest thing he had ever seen.

"Well not permanently obviously. A bit difficult to run a kingdom from above, but it will do for now." he said, taking a small bite of the cookie.

"For now?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow at the delicate way he bit into the morsel.

"Why yes precious. How did you expect me to keep up my end of the deal if I cannot spend any amount of time with you? These are delectable I must say."

Sarah pondered for a moment with her mouth agape. He actually planned to live next door? The Goblin King living next door. Oh that was rich. She could just imagine what the neighbors would think when he came out with his riding crop to get the newspaper.

"How the hell are you going to live here? Do you know how out of place you are going to look?" she began before Jareth slipped a finger over her lips and the rest of her grievance died in her throat.

"You either worry far too much or forget who I am my dear. I do not intend to be out of place. You will be the only person I allow to see me in my true form, should I allow anyone else to see me at all." He said softly, removing his hand from her mouth.

Sarah swallowed deeply. This man had absolutely no regard for personal space. She had the urge to start complaining at him about 'keeping out of her bubble' but she could only imagine the look he would give her. Jareth gave her that same sly smile and glanced over at the bushes near the base of the porch. Within moments two goblins came stumbling from their hiding place and gave their King a sloppy yet eager salute.

"Hi Kingy!" the shorter of the two said gleefully.

Sarah stifled the laugh that threatened to come forth at the annoyed expression on the King's face. He obviously did not enjoy the goblin's sentiment of 'Kingy' very much.

"Creeper, take this and put it in the kitchen. Do not touch anything inside. If I find so much as a claw mark on a single item it will be the bog for you." He ordered, thrusting the basket into the taller goblin's grasp.

The goblin in question gave her a nearly toothless grin and he gripped the basket tightly as though he had been given the world's most important mission.

"Queeny stay a while?"

Sarah bristled at the unexpected nickname the goblin had given her and was about to correct him when Jareth dismissed him.

"That is none of your business Dip. Now get out of my sight before I bog you just to entertain myself."

"Yes Kingy! Bye Queeny!" Creeper said happily before running up the stairs, tripping over Dip and rolling inside the house.

Jareth just rolled his eyes at the commotion and turned back to Sarah.

"Those two leave me with the biggest headache you could possibly imagine." He said, massaging his temples.

Sarah smiled, and took a step back from him.

"I really need to be going, my step mother thinks I am only stopping by to be polite and coming back home straight away." She said, wanting to dismiss herself and take a little time to sort out just how she was feeling.

Jareth made a soft 'tut' sound and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Excusing yourself to the King before he allows your leave is hardly polite where I come from, Precious."

Sarah thought about that for a moment, and suspected it was in poor taste. She had a lot to learn about dealing with monarchs.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to be rude I just don't want my stepmother to worry." She replied.

Jareth turned and offered her his elbow without comment to her complaint and she assumed that she could do nothing else but take it. She slipped her hand in the crook of his proffered arm and she marveled at how toned he felt beneath his thin shirt. 'I wonder if he magically stays in shape or if he actually exercises. ' She thought. Jareth then begin to walk away from the porch and down the path with Sarah in tow.

"In regards to your concern about your stepmother, I think that once again you have forgotten who I am. I am the master of time after all." He commented.

Sarah glanced up from the path to find his strange eyes studying her. She blushed at the intense look his gave her.

"And, your stepmother would hardly find it polite for you to object a King's request for a simple stroll in his garden. Wouldn't you say so?"

Sarah swallowed and looked back down at the path they were taking.

"I guess she would find that impolite." She replied softly.

Jareth's lips curled into a smirk as he watched her. Not nearly as talkative as she had been the day prior, but no less lovely or intriguing. He couldn't decide where her fire had gone for now, but presumed it would be back when she got over the shock of seeing him. Had he known that his decision had surprised her this much he would have come to see her last night. He decided to bask in her temporary compliance; after all she would probably be back to her stubborn and beautiful self presently.

"Um, how do I address you? I haven't been around many members of royalty. Okay, I haven't been around any but you. Most of the Aboveground does not have a monarchy. I'm worried I'll be impolite again." She rattled off.

Jareth gave a small smile and continued to face forward as he led her along the stone path.

"Most address the King with a formal greeting. Majesty does just fine with general polite society." He stated.

Sarah nodded, filing that away in her still shocked brain and hoped she would remember.

"Although the woman that the King is courting is granted special privileges that none other in the Kingdom has rights to." He offered.

Sarah turned her head and looked up into the mismatched eyes that were studying her intently as they walked. She blushed as she realized he was referring to her as the King's girlfriend. Is that really what she was? Had she agreed to date a king? This was too much.

"If you are referring to me, then what do I call you?"

Jareth turned back to facing the pathway as he replied.

"You may call me Jareth." He answered.

Sarah nodded. She had heard Hoggle use his name before, but she didn't believe that he was supposed to do that. Turns out she was correct.

"So, um, Jareth. What exactly do we do now?" Sarah asked. She needed to know what to expect, some sort of ground to stand on with her once enemy now…boyfriend? That didn't even sound right!

Jareth grinned at her.

"I like the way you say my name." He purred.

Sarah blushed and immediately feigned interest in the gardenias that were blooming to her left.

Jareth chuckled. Oh how fun it would be to tease her with his no holds barred sort of attitude. So sweet she was.

"To answer your question my dear, I believe the facts are the same here as they would be Underground. I am to court you like a lady should be, and we will see where it goes. I promise to be as gentlemanly as I am humanly capable of." He answered.

Sarah turned back to him with a nod.

"Um…I think I can do that." She replied uncertainly.

Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"You have a rather fond attachment to the word 'um' I am noticing. I am not used to your uncertainty."

Sarah shrugged.

"Sorry, it's not every day your average girl finds out she's dating a King. Kinda weird."

Jareth chuckled.

"I am quite sure that you will grow used to it soon enough my dear."

As he finished saying this, Sarah realized that he had led her to the edge of the garden and to the path back down to the front sidewalk.

Jareth slipped his elbow out from her light grasp and nodded his head to her.

"We would not want your dear stepmother to worry too much. I shall let you get back." He stated gesturing for her to continue down the path back home.

Sarah nodded and took a few steps away from him before turning back around.

"Um, when will I see you again?" She asked. Jareth eyed her with humor.

"When do you want to see me precious?" He asked, flashing his pointed teeth.

Sarah turned red and narrowed her eyebrows.

"Why are you always asking me a million questions? Just answer one for once!" She groaned.

Jareth awarded her with a genuine laugh. "There is my girl. I knew she would come out at some point or another." He teased. His eyes danced for a moment before he conjured a crystal.

"I'll be in touch sooner than you think." With that, he disappeared in a cloud of glittery sparks.

Sarah frowned at where he had stood. Here she was, 18 years old, about to begin her first year at college within the next month, and now she was dating…a king?

"That will never sound normal." She mused to herself.

Would this even work? And was she even sure she wanted it to? A part of her laughed and said, 'of course you want it to'. She sighed and started back towards her home, hoping that he had at least altered the time long enough for her not to get scolded.

TBC


End file.
